gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
McCarrick's Marauders
McCarrick's Marauders, abbreviated the Marauders or MM, is an organization of ex-gears run by Deacon McCarrick out of Pithodi. Sometimes referred to as the Stranded army, the Marauders are much more than a group of former soldiers. The Marauders have made great headway expanding communication and trade between Stranded settlements, offering their protection and weaponry. They hold several outposts, including Big Town and Fort Jameson. History Two years after E-Day, a man named Deacon McCarrick showed up in the Stranded settlement of Pithodi. The then-leader, a religious zealot named Parson, began his usual daily sermon on why God had rained the Locust plague down on them. In the middle of the mass, Deacon walked to the front of the makeshift church, punched Parson in the face, and announced that he would be taking over the government of the town. Nobody was inclined to question him. Fortunately, he had better plans for Pithodi than just becoming a dictator. Having assumed power, Deacon used Pithodi's relatively intact communications systems to rally ex-gears - veterans and deserters - to his side. Once he was satisfied with the amount of ex-soldiers, he convinced them to serve under him as a Stranded army, fighting for the oppressed people of the wastes. With Deacon as their leader, McCarrick's Marauders soon became a major Stranded organization and a legend among the settlements. More ex-gears were funneled to Pithodi by gossip and the Marauders grew tremendously, expanding out of Pithodi to outposts like Big Town and Fort Jameson. More history TBA later (spoiler avoidance). Logo The Marauders do, in fact, have a unique insignia. However, it can be seen only in two places: on Deacon McCarrick's chestplate and and on the only entrance into Pithodi. It is a perversion of the COG Crimson Omen: A stylized orange skull atop a white M. However, for the sake of convenience, the Marauders do not don the symbol. Instead, they paint a simplistic, different-colored version of the Crimson Omen on their chestplates. Depending on which outpost or area they represent, a Marauder can have a Crimson Omen of any color except black, white, or red. Their allegiance to the Marauders as a whole is signified by a white MM either painted on or carved into the left armplate. Today (Still Incomplete) Although only ex-gears can become members, branches of the Marauders are devoted to training other Stranded in proper weapons use, gun repair, and military strategy. They manufacture ammo and weaponry, have a first aid training program, and basically work to improve the quality of life for Stranded, as evidenced by Pithodi's functional appliances and running water. Besides being the self-elected president and commander-in-chief of the Marauders and the Stranded in their protection, Deacon is judge, jury, and executioner in Pithodi. The only people with the ability to sway or argue with his decisions are high-ranking Marauders and Iris Langton. He is considered a fair ruler uncorrupted by his power, though he is known for being egotistic. The Marauders number in the low hundreds, with the majority of the men stationed in and around Pithodi. They form close ties with their squadmates that usually go beyond military brotherhood; squads typically share a single home and grow close outside of battle as well as in it. There are strict rules on dating and fraternization. Essentially, if a Marauder is pursuing a relationship, Deacon must be informed. The relationship itself is irrelevant - fraternization, gay, straight, incest, whatever - it's all permitted as long as Deacon knows about it. Otherwise, it might become a liability. Members *Deacon McCarrick *Mitch Nolan *Mitya Sokolov *Travis Connor *Gabriel Sheridan *Aidan Foley *Bill Underbrook *Joshua McCallan *Rick Furzeland *James Palmer *Tom 'Torch' Burch *'Psycho' Carrick *'Pistol' Paul Whitcomb *Kurt Whitcomb *"Tampering" Tom *K.C. Grant *Isaac Moore *And many, many more... Trivia *The Marauders' theme on the Reconnoiter playlist is "Riot" by Three Days Grace. McCarrick's Marauders are from Reconnoiter at FanFiction.net. Category:Reconnoiter Category:Affiliations Category:Marauders